


FLOWERS

by saccharinescorpio



Series: Art 4 Art [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Art Trade, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Romantic Gestures, This isn't like my traperwraith fic I promise, like super fluffy, nea swears once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinescorpio/pseuds/saccharinescorpio
Summary: The first stripe comes out more rosy than red and the orange is an ugly pinkish marmalade but besides that, the end result isn’t bad. The paint dries quickly in the dry air.One by one the large flag starts coming together. It’s finished 15 minutes later and although Nea tried her hardest some of the paint has bled down to mix with the other colours.Nea surprises Feng.
Relationships: Nea Karlsson/Feng Min
Series: Art 4 Art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	FLOWERS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I haven't posted much, things happen. This is an older piece that came from Amino a while ago. I don't remember all the details, but someone wanted Nea x Feng for a trade and I delivered. I also don't remember where the title came from, it's from a song I believe.  
> Also, I have [a Twitter](https://twitter.com/saccharinescorp) now. Woo! Come talk to me/request some things. :)  
> Happy holidays everyone, please enjoy!

She’s grossed out.

_Oh so grossed out._

Nea’s hands and forearms are sticky and stained with natural colours she hasn’t seen in _years_. Fingers cramp and some throb dully. Even with Claudette’s help, there’s still not enough pigment for the tiny flags she wants to make. She sits with her aching back resting against the skinny tree, colour-blotched stone in a flushed hand. She stares at the perpetually dark sky.

_Tan fingertips grace her own pale ones shyly as her head rests on Nea’s shoulder. They’re stargazing in the clearing a small walk from camp. Nea remembers the night clearly, it was one of their first dates._

_“What’s one thing you wish you could’ve done before coming here?” The question is quiet coming from her chapped lips._

_Feng was thoughtful for a moment. “...I wish I could’ve gone to a pride parade.”_

_“You’ve never been to one before?”_

_“No. Have you?”_

_“Yeah. A few in New York.”_

_“What were they like?”_

_“Most were big. There’s so many people and the rainbow is everywhere. It’s super loud too, I can’t imagine that you’d like it.”_

_She gets a hum in response. “Even if I didn’t it still would’ve been nice to go at least once.”_

_Nea snakes her hand into Feng’s for a proper hold. “If we ever get out of here- and you can hold me to this- I’ll take you to a pride parade.”_

_Feng’s grasp tightens. “I’ll be looking forward to it, then.”_

“Nea.”

Claudette breaks her out of her daze. “Sorry.” She immediately resumes her hunched over position, back and fingers alike protesting.

“It’s not that.”

Nea looks up from her makeshift mortar and pestle. 

“The Entity’s calling.”

Nea’s face drops. “Shit.”

Claudette stands up, rubbing her painted hands on her thighs and dusting off the back of her pants. Even with the few odd spatters, she’s still in better shape than Nea.

She rises after Claudette and closes the gap between them quickly, putting her dirty hands on the other’s shoulders unconsciously.

“One more favour. _Please_.”

“What is it?”

“Paint a rainbow here.” She points to her cheek. “Please.”

Claudette swiftly gets to work. Grabbing the bowls individually, she smears the dye onto Nea’s face as she takes them.

The first stripe comes out more rosy than red and the orange is an ugly pinkish marmalade but besides that, the end result isn’t bad. The paint dries quickly in the dry air. 

She wipes her fingers on her jeans again. “I’m done. There should be enough to make the flags you want.”

Nea pulls her in for a surprise hug, arms wrapping around her midriff. “Thank you so much, Claude. Good luck out there.”

Claudette smiles as she returns it with an arm around her back. “Thank you. I hope everything goes well for you too.”

Nea lets go and Claudette waves goodbye before finally leaving the small nook.

Cracking her knuckles and spine she starts on the flags.

She plucks the small fabric squares from the ground, the material coming from one of Dwight’s old office shirts. Settling on the ground she rearranges the dyes from red to purple. Slowly, she dips the bottom of the first flag into the first dish followed by the second. For the rest of the colours, she paints them on with her stiff fingers.

Leaving them to dry Nea takes the dye bowls and balancing all seven within her arms she walks to the biggest tree just inside the alcove entryway. She places them down gently except for the red which she stains the bark with. After the dish is empty she drops it carelessly to the side to pick up the next colour.

One by one the large flag starts coming together. It’s finished 15 minutes later and although Nea tried her hardest some of the paint has bled down to mix with the other colours. As it’s drying she picks up the empty bowls and hides them behind the same tree, doing the same with the mortars and pestles Claudette and her used. She finally checks on the flags, using two nearby sticks as handles. She slides them into the pre-cut holes in the fabric and hangs them off of the branch when she’s done.

When Nea’s positive the tree's completely dry she tugs her beanie down to flatten her hair over the flag to hide it. She leaves eagerly to go look for her girlfriend.

Back at camp she quickly scans over each face in search of Feng, finding her seconds later sitting by herself on her sleeping bag. Nea strolls over as casual as possible.

“Hey.”

Looking up from the flashlight in her lap Feng smiles. “Where were you? I haven’t seen you all day.”

A filthy sneaker taps at the dirt. “Claudette wanted me to flower hunt for her. Wanna come help me?”

Without hesitation she places the flashlight to the side and stands up, instantaneously locking hands with Nea as she leads them to the nook.

Just outside the entrance Nea pauses. "Can you wait here? I have something to show you."

Feng's eyebrows pinch together. "What is it?"

Nea's hand leaves her grasp as she begins to step in. "You'll like it. Turn around and _don't_ come in until I tell you."

Feng does as she's told as Nea's footfalls grow faint. It can't be more than 30 seconds before she's called in.

She wanders in and instantly freezes.

Nea's leaning against the painted tree, both flags in one hand and dark hair pulled behind her ear to show off the small rainbow Claudette did earlier.

Her grin is unsure. "Happy pride?"

Feng's face is hot and a rosy shade of pink as she runs at Nea.

Her arms wrap around her in a crushing hug, face buried in her shoulder. Nea uses her hand to pet her girlfriend's short bob, kissing the crown of her head once.

"I hope you like it."

Feng's voice is muffled in the material of her shirt. "I love it. I love _you_."

Her smile's soft the second time. "I love you too."

Feng falls asleep that night with the flag clutched vice-like in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
